


Divine Love

by Loki_is_on_crack



Category: Christian Bible (New Testament)
Genre: Blasphemy, Crack, M/M, blasphe-you, blasphor-everybody in the roooom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-22
Updated: 2007-08-22
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_is_on_crack/pseuds/Loki_is_on_crack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesus and Judas meet some time after the Crucifixion.  It goes a lot better than you'd probably think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Divine Love

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this several years ago, when I was a member of Godawful Fan Fiction. If I remember right, someone was sporking a Jesus/Mohammad smut biscuit (which was actually really well-written, though admittedly sacrilegious), and I was inspired to write this.

"Lord, I am so sorry!"

"Let it trouble you no more, old friend. I have already forgiven you."

"How? It's my fault that you were up on the cross! All the agony you suffered, your moment of doubt, all because of me! How on Earth can you say you've forgiven me?"

"Because I understand what you do not. The agony, the crucifixion, these things were necessary. I came to Earth to pass a message to humanity -- my resurrection is the biggest reason that message has endured. But to come back, I had to die first. Surely you see that?"

"But it was me who did it to you!"

"You were given a role to play, and you performed it perfectly. And yet, you don't understand that I still love you." And Jesus took Judas' head in His hands, and kissed him long and hard.

Judas was stunned. "How did you know I... wanted...?"

"I suspected it when we first met. I knew it for sure that day you kissed me. Had we been alone, I suspect things might have gone much further than they did. They still can, if you'll just accept my forgiveness."

Judas kissed Jesus back, and tore at His robes. In moments, Jesus was naked, and Judas was marveling at His cock. "My Lord! When they said you were hung on the cross, this is _not_ what I thought they meant!"

"Do you still want it?"

"Yes, I still want it." Judas started to lick it, and it became bigger and harder. In moments, it was fully engorged. "Oh, lord, I still want it. Here, let me get down on the floor."

And in moments, Jesus' cock was buried in Judas' ass. _He must know I've wanted this all along,_ Jesus though. _All this time, I've wanted to hammer my wood into his ass, and here I am, drilling, screwing, nailing his ass to the floor..._ Jesus paused for a moment, wondering about His choices of words. _Nail? Drill? Screw? Hammer? How odd. Ah, well. Once a carpenter, always a carpenter,_ He thought as He pounded his wood faster into Judas' tight hole.

"That's right, lord, make it hurt," Judas hissed in both pain and pleasure. "Harder! Make me pay for betraying you! Yes! Yes! Yeeesssssss!"

"I told you..." (Unf!) "I've..." (Unf!) "already..." (Unf!) "forgiven..." (Unf!) "you!"

"Well, keep..." (Unk!) "forgiving..." (Unk!) "me..." (Unk!) "just..." (Unk!) "like..." (Unk!) "that!"

Before long, the two had both climaxed, and Judas lay in Jesus' arms, with Jesus still inside him. "I'm completely at peace. Now I know your love."

"My love was always there. Now you've felt it." And they both fell happily asleep.


End file.
